


Sweat

by philos_manthanein



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Restraints, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philos_manthanein/pseuds/philos_manthanein
Summary: Dante and Vergil make Nero a sandwich.





	Sweat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [epyonics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epyonics/gifts).



> Thanks again to epyonics for being my editor and also providing the idea that inspired all of this filth.

This all started because Dante is an absolutely shameless skank of a man. He’s been that way for years; probably long before Nero even met him. But for as long as Nero has known Dante he’s been on the receiving end of Dante’s unabashed slutiness.

At first it was jarring, how Dante would flirt and touch his own body and touch  _ Nero’s _ body so casually. Nero hadn’t been used to that kind of open behavior. It made him anxious every time Dante would roll his tongue over his own lips when he was sure Nero was looking. It brought heat to Nero’s face - flaming hot with confusion and lust - whenever Dante would lean in to breathe some unholy idea of what he’d like to do to Nero if he had the chance. And it made Nero scream internally when Dante would slide a hand over his hip, dipping fingers into the waist of Nero’s pants, threading through Nero’s soft pubic hair, only to pull away just before reaching the base of Nero’s rapidly arousing cock. 

The stimulation was so much that Nero resorted to decking Dante in the nose more than a few times, just to get him to back off before things got out of hand. And then, well, things  _ did _ get out of hand. Once Nero gave into the desire - first letting Dante take him, then taking Dante right back - it seemed like Dante upped his game. 

Dante flirts with just about anyone, but with Nero he keeps his most lewd suggestions just between them. He seems to know the exact moment when nobody else is paying attention to slip out some obscene gesture, some horribly problematic string of words, some incredibly mischievous grope or fondle. It’s always fleeting, but just enough to send Nero’s brain reeling. Just enough to make Nero angrily corner Dante later to fuck the daylights out of his stupid horny uncle. 

He’s doing it again, right now. Dante is standing in his office, looking over some small stack of multi-colored paper slips on his desk. He mutters something to the effect of “she’s nuts if she thinks I’m paying for all of these”, though it’s not quite clear because he also has the tinny, cheap-ass radio on his desk turned on. 

Still, Nero can hazard that it’s a pile of Nico’s parking tickets, speeding tickets, and property damage fines. Nero would laugh at this, if he weren’t currently distracted by something else. Specifically: Dante’s unholy ass.

Dante has no reason to be leaning over the desk the way he is, especially since he’s removed his stupid red leather coat and flung it into the chair on the other side of the desk. He has a  _ chair _ ! Any other time his uncle would be happy to laze around in it; kick up his feet on the stupid desk and lean back to take a long, wide-mouthed, drooling nap. Nero is absolutely certain the only reason Dante is standing  _ there _ and sticking his perfectly leather-clad butt out like  _ that _ is because Nero happens to be sitting on the sofa right behind him. 

Nero decides that enough is enough. They’re alone now, anyway. If Dante wants to be a tease then Nero can give his uncle a taste of his own slutty, slutty medicine. 

So Nero stands up and walks over to Dante. When he’s close enough, Nero reaches out and seizes the backside of Dante’s belt. He keeps his grip tight and slots a leg between Dante’s legs, making sure to press close so his thigh follows the curve of his uncle’s body and makes the meat of Dante’s ass rest against his hip.

“Working hard?” Nero asks with a smirk on his lips, already feeling a little excited. 

Dante lets out an airy sort of laugh. He shakes his head. If he planned to reply, the words are cut off by another voice, close enough to Nero’s ear that he can feel the heat of it against his skin.

“Does he ever?” Vergil asks lowly, pressing against Nero’s side.

Nero nearly jumps out of his skin. He immediately releases Dante’s belt and reels back. His body fills with fire, an embarrassment that rockets straight from his toes and up to his face. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Nero was so sure they were alone, and of course the one person to walk in is his father. Of-fucking-course. 

Dante straightens up, turning around to lean his butt against the desk instead. He crosses his arms over his chest and grins broadly. Nero watches Dante look between him and Vergil, who is looking at Nero with a more subdued amusement. Chuckling to himself, Dante then swipes his tongue across his teeth and then sucks on his own bottom lip as he stares right at Nero. Nero feels tension cluster in his throat - equal parts lust and annoyance - because Dante is so expertly teasing him while Vergil isn’t looking, again. 

And then Dante looks to Vergil. And then Vergil, without any real cue, looks to Dante. They don’t even speak to each other, but they both look back to Nero in unison. And Nero knows he’s in trouble.

He’s so fucking done for.

Vergil moves first. Swiftly, Nero’s father has him by one arm, hand gripping tightly about Nero’s wrist. Nero tries to make a break for it, pulse skyrocketing, but it’s useless. Vergil easily out-matches him, pulling Nero along towards the sofa. In one motion Vergil sits down and pulls Nero to sit on his lap with his back pressed to Vergil’s chest. His father wraps his arms around both of Nero’s arms, yanking them behind his back and locking them in place with his own sheer strength. 

Forced to look forward, Nero can see Dante walking towards him. He sways his hips on purpose, making Nero’s face and ears grow hotter. Beads of sweat form on Nero’s brow, both from the heat and how he struggles to wriggle out of Vergil’s clutches. Nero flails his legs a bit, trying to get some sort of momentum to escape. In response, Vergil hooks his ankles around Nero’s tightly, effectively bringing his son’s writhing to a still. 

But now Nero can feel the concealed bulge of Vergil’s cock pressed against his ass. His heart flutters rapidly and a shock of heat pools in Nero’s own groin. He was already feeling excited when he thought he was seducing Dante alone. Now both his father and his uncle are seducing him, it seems, and Nero’s brain might as well be melting inside his skull.

Dante draws closer and closer. Nero shuts his eyes, trying to focus on slowing his racing pulse and already panting breaths. But he can hear Dante’s boots crossing the floor. He feels when Dante grabs his chin, the worn leather of his fingerless gloves gently scratching Nero’s skin.

“Hey,  _ junior _ , you wanted to look. So look.” Dante teases, tilting Nero’s head upward.

Nero opens his eyes again and sees his uncle looking down at him. Sees Dante’s cocky smile and his half-lidded eyes. He can see Dante’s already wanting. Nero is wanting too.

And then the song on the radio changes. It’s some artist Nero isn’t familiar with. Dante likes the song, apparently, because he starts humming along to it. Nero watches Dante sway his hips to the tune while he rubs his gloved hand along Nero’s jaw. His uncle makes a shameless show of it, dancing so sultry while his fingers slide over Nero’s warm ear to grasp in his short hair. Dante tugs at Nero’s hair, yanking Nero’s head to the side so that he can bite and suck at Nero’s neck. Nero shivers in Vergil’s lap.

“You always had terrible taste, Dante.” Vergil comments from behind Nero.

Dante lifts his mouth from Nero’s neck. “Not a very nice thing to say, man, when I’m about to devour your son and all.” 

“Fuck you. Both of you.” Nero growls, trying to shift around because the hardness of his cock is so tight in his pants it almost hurts.

The shifting must be stimulating to Vergil, because Nero feels his father roll his hips upward. He feels Vergil’s cock grind up against his ass and it sends an electric feeling into Nero. It makes the friction in his own pants even worse and Nero gasps out from the pleasurable agony of it. Dante lets go of Nero’s hair, instead moving his hand back to thumb over Nero’s bottom lip. With his other hand Dante reaches down to cup it low between Nero’s spread legs. Dante rubs at Nero’s balls through his pants, then follows the hard and straining curve of Nero’s cock.

Dante leans like he’s going to give Nero a kiss, but he ducks down at the last moment. Instead he comes to his knees between Nero’s legs, splaying his hands out on Nero’s thighs and then slowly sliding them upward to Nero’s fly. Nero’s bites his own lip as he keeps his eyes locked with Dante’s. His uncle pops the button, unzips him, and then pulls down Nero’s pants and underwear.

Nero lets go of a heavy sigh when his aching cock finally bounces free. He’s so riled up a thick glob of precum rolls out of the tip, dribbling down the underside of his shaft. His breath hitches when Dante grins at him, then leans forward to drag his tongue all the way up Nero’s cock. Dante gathers up every slimey inch of Nero’s precum on his tongue. Then he pauses to swallow it, looking Nero dead in the eyes.

“Fuck.” Nero practically whines, desperately clenching and unclenching his hands and wishing he could seize Dante’s face and fuck into his throat.

“Patience.” Vergil warns into Nero’s ear. 

Vergil shifts forward a little, letting his mouth brush over the heated shell of Nero’s ear. Nero feels his father’s teeth graze the cartillege. Then he feels the tip of Vergil’s nose as it follows the line of his neck, until Vergil’s lips meet the spot where Dante had bit him earlier. Vergil clamps his teeth down on it tight and sucks at Nero’s skin, surely making whatever mark Dante left even worse. The tingling pain makes Nero’s back arch, straining against his father’s hold.

While Vergil continues leaving a line of fresh bites on his son’s neck, Dante takes the head of Nero’s cock into his mouth. His tongue wraps around it a few times, stopping to prod at the slit, digging in like he wants to taste more of Nero’s precum. Fuck, he probably does. 

Nero grunts and rolls his hips forward as far as he can, agonizing to fuck something before he loses his goddamn mind. But his uncle grabs him by the hips and forces him to sit back. The force makes Nero’s ass grind back against Vergil’s cock. There’s a small keening noise from Vergil, muffled only because his mouth is currently busy with bruising Nero’s neck.

Dante sinks his mouth down on Nero’s cock. Nero shudders feeling the wet heat surrounding him. He wants to thrust into it, but Dante and Vergil have him completely held down. Dante controls the pace, taking Nero’s cock deep until his nose is pressed into Nero’s pubic hair, then drawing back out. He repeats this for a few long minutes, with one hand reaching to cup and squeeze at Nero’s tightening, full sack. Then Dante pulls away completely and stares up at his nephew.

“Enjoying the view?” Dante smirks, his lips all red and glistening from his own saliva.

“Fuck you…” Nero whines out again.

“Sure.” Dante licks his obscene lips then shifts his gaze to look at Vergil. “Does  _ daddy _ wanna play too?”

Vergil huffs through his nose at that and Nero can feel the air against his spit-covered skin. “You’re revolting.”

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes, please’.” Dante teases as he stands up and turns to walk towards his desk. 

Finally, Vergil releases his hold on Nero, disentangling their arms and ankles. Nero immediately takes the opportunity to stretch his limbs out. He stands and seriously considers just bolting. Just leaving these two horny bastards to fuck each other, because he knows they want him. He’d do it. He would.

Only Nero is more transfixed on the sight of Dante stripping out of his clothes in front of him. The song on the radio is something different now, but Dante dances to it in the same way; swaying his hips to and fro while he pulls off his shirt and tosses it away. Nero can see the way his uncle’s back muscles flex and release. He follows the line back down to Dante’s ass as it sways, too. 

As Nero is watching Dante slowly strip off his pants, he suddenly feels Vergil’s hands grip his arms. Vergil forces him to turn around, facing away from Dante. Then Vergil’s mouth is against his son’s, kissing him openly and clutching Nero’s face with his hands. Nero kisses Vergil back. He feels a quick burst of affection in his chest as his eyes close and his hands go to help pull Vergil’s clothing off. There’s a hint of amusement, too. In this case Nero doesn’t mind being trapped between the twin brothers’ constant upmanship. 

They kiss and break apart, then kiss again. Each time they grow a little more rough, edgy with want. By the time Vergil is stripped down, Nero has almost forgotten Dante completely. Almost, until Dante decides to remind Nero by walking over and taking one great handful of one of Nero’s ass cheeks and squeezing tight.

“Not that I’m not enjoying the show or anything buuuut,” Dante waves around a small tube of lubricant he produced from  _ somewhere _ , “How would you like me?”

Nero doesn’t waste time considering. “Over the desk,” he says.

“Nice, okay.” Dante replies then leans in to give Nero a deep and lewd sort of kiss right in front of Vergil.

Then Dante moves a few steps away to take up a position not unlike the one he had when all of this started. Nero starts to follow, but Vergil pulls him back with one hand at Nero’s throat. Vergil kisses him again then lets Nero go.

“You guys are ridiculous.” Nero laughs as he walks over to where Dante is waiting. 

Nero takes the bottle of lubricant from Dante’s hand. He places a hand flat between his uncle’s shoulder blades then gives a small shove, encouraging Dante to bend over which he does. Indulgent, Nero slides his palm down Dante’s spine to his ass, then curves around one cheek and squeezes appreciatively. Flipping the lid on the bottle open with his thumb, Nero takes his hand from Dante’s ass so that he can coat his own cock with the clear, thick lubricant.

After giving his cock a few strokes, Nero grabs Dante’s ass cheek again. He pulls on it, stretching it so he can have a better look at Dante’s hole. With his other hand Nero guides his cock and rocks his hips forward, penetrating into Dante’s tight heat quite easily. With how used Dante is to being fucked - and how often - Nero is able to sink fully into his uncle. Dante makes a pleased sort of noise that is followed by others as Nero grips his ass with both hands and quickly begins fucking him.

Soon Vergil is close behind Nero, running one hand across the back of Nero’s neck. Nero can see him reach for the lubricant bottle with the other, picking it up off the desk where Nero had set it down. He feels a coil of anxious anticipation in his abdomen when he realizes what his father must be planning. 

Sure enough, Vergil shoves Nero over, so that he’s practically laying flat against Dante’s back. Nero feels Vergil slide his slickened fingers down the crack of his ass, leaving him wet but not wasting time. Nero halts his thrusting into Dante when he feels his father’s cock press into him. Not as used to taking, Vergil’s cock provides a solid, unyielding stretch and burn as it slides into Nero. Nero grits his teeth and clenches his fingers tighter around Dante’s ass. It hurts because Vergil’s cock is so thick, but Nero loves it.

Once Vergil is fully inside of him, Nero decides he can’t wait anymore. He’s so overstimulated with the sensation of fucking and being filled that he might just fall apart. So he snaps his hips forward to drive his cock deeply into his uncle, then just as quickly pulls back to spear himself fully onto his father’s cock. Nero’s pace is erratic, but if the twins hate it they don’t tell him to stop.

The fact Nero manages to hold out so long while fucking and being fucked might as well be a miracle. By the time he cums - deep and bare into Dante’s clenching ass - he’s dripping with sweat and so breathless he thinks he might pass out. When he collapses against Dante’s sweat-covered, slippery back, Vergil takes more control. The feeling of his father fucking into him so hard draws the euphoria of Nero’s orgasm out even more. Though it should be impossible, Nero swears he can feel himself ejaculating again when Vergil releases inside of him.

The three men lay there for some long moments, awkwardly piled on top of each other over Dante’s desk and trying to catch their collective breaths. Nero thinks he might not ever move again; he’s so sore and worn out and his legs feel kind of numb from leaning in one position so long. 

And then Dante decides to open his mouth.

“Well that was fun!” Dante says in far too casual a tone for a guy that just had a threesome with his nephew and brother. “Hey, you guys wanna order some take-out? I really worked up an appetite here.”

“Shut up, Dante.” Nero and Vergil both say simultaneously.

They both pull away from the desk, too. Dante stays, still bent over naked now with Nero’s cum falling in small wet globs from his ass and down his hairy inner thighs. He doesn’t make a move to get up at all, only waves a hand in the air.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes, please’, too!” Dante calls over his shoulder.


End file.
